lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 960
Report #960 Skillset: Skill: Shuck Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Black Shuck will do 300 bleed/blackout/throat lock. Problem: Black Shuck, the Shadowdancer Champion ent, was useful in choke, as it contributed to the steady pressure style of play Shadowdancers used to use. Now, with choke gone and twist in play, the limited (300) mana drain and odd affliction of blacklung contribute little to a Shadowdancers offense. While I do not believe champion pets should be overly powerful as is the case with some, I do believe Black Shucks cost and limited use warrants a review. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the attacks to 300 bleeding, paralysis or throat lock. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the attacks to increased mana drain, paralysis, blackout 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Some combination of the above afflictions Player Comments: ---on 9/2 @ 02:01 writes: Could you comment on how each solution would synergize for us lame folk? Looking at it, any seem viable, but leaning towards solution 1 as blackout may be a bit much. ---on 9/2 @ 14:46 writes: Solution one has more obvious synergy. Bleeding meshes with the redcap and nightsweats, and provides some mana drain for clotting. Paralysis isn't a change, shuck already has it. Throat lock is another focus body affliction that slows down sipping for a brief time. Throat lock is already present as a twist affliction which is why I mirrored it on Shuck. It can also slow down the curing of aeon. It should be noted that both the handmaiden and grim horror hit with blackout. I like solution 1 though ---on 9/3 @ 14:56 writes: I'm hesitant to say this is needed at the moment, due to the report last month buffing barghest/redcap. I'd like to see what happens with that before I consider this. I understand that it's only a champion entity, but that shouldn't make the champion that much stronger than regular members of the guild. I wouldn't object to hindering afflictions, but ones that really push heavy mana drain on a mana-kill class seem a little over the top. How about a few things that could help that don't have mana-based cures? ---on 9/3 @ 18:38 writes: I can't agree with blocking a report because SD bleeding will be bumped up 150 to 200 every 12 seconds with a burst of it once a minute. The entire objective of the wiccan archetype is to push heavy mana drains, and currently, outside of a 7 power one time build up skill that does less than a single focus spirit, we don't have heavy mana drains. I'm not really keen on sticking the champ pet with another set of afflictions that don't contribute to SD playstyle. The champ pet is supposed to contribute to the kill method, but I did not want to mimic the blackout, huge damage bursts, aeon, and entangles of other champ pets that shuck probably is entitled to if it were looked at objectively. If there are three afflictions that don't cost mana, won't mimic other champ pets, and still have value to an SD, I'm all ears. Unfortunately, the process as pigeonholed SDs into a mana kill class with no other options, so their skills, in return, end up needing to reflect that. ---on 9/3 @ 18:40 writes: I want to be clear, when you reference other champ pets, my changes to shuck, while a buff from its currently not so useful state, still puts it behind every other champ pet out there. I'm trying to be reasonable ---on 9/5 @ 04:36 writes: It's pretty much the same issue that MD has, though I did have success with meteors as well. I would argue that the potency of twist is higher than you make it out to be. Although you've not used it on me extensively, it's come close to killing me by itself - something I avoided only by a prismatic barrier. I'd have to see actual numbers and function to judge this properly. I'll put some thought into alternative afflictions, as we have time. ---on 9/6 @ 01:50 writes: I have all the numbers! twist is 7% + 100. Final twist is 21% + 300. Banshee is 10% + 100. I didn't make any remark regarding its potency other than it is less than a single focus spirit, which it is. The final twist will do less than a fourth of total mana to most opponents. ---on 9/6 @ 01:52 writes: But this report isn't about twist, at any rate. It's about bringing shuck up to par with other guardian ents, and giving him some value for his 10 power cost. I don't actually bother summoning him unless I have a spare refresh right now. ---on 9/8 @ 18:56 writes: I'm interested in doing one of two things. Leaving Shuck as is and reducing the power cost by half, and nerfing down all of the other champ pets to the same level... or going through with this buff to shuck and nerfing all the other champ pets to the same level. I support Solution 1, sans throat lock. Substitute something else in. ---on 9/12 @ 04:32 writes: Any solution is fine ---on 9/17 @ 18:32 writes: I've personally always believed that champion pets are nearing the realm of absurdity in the extra potency they give to the Champion, especially when you consider the benefits that other non-ent-based classes get from being champions. I always felt that the boost should never be as massive as giving passive aeon (omnihderon and patchou), entanglements (inveiglora) and blackout (handmaiden, nil horror). I agree with Enyalida that throatlock is way too strong an affliction to ever even consider giving passively. I have no issue increasing the mana drain on Shuck, somewhat however. ---on 9/17 @ 19:52 writes: No idea what this fear people have of throatlock is, certainly doesn't rank in my top 20 scary afflictions, but I'm flexible. I'll take suggestions for useful replacements! ---on 9/19 @ 00:54 writes: As a compromise, I'm suggesting bleeding, paralysis, and blackout for a third solution.